mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Potbelly
Description The Rare Potbelly is notably different from its original counterpart. It has grown a third head, and its lips are bright red, similar to lipstick. It now has 4 leaves instead of 3, and its entire body is reddish orange. The Rare Potbelly also has braces, a six-pack instead of a pot belly stomach, and different leaves. Song Audio sample: The Rare Potbelly's contribution to an island's song is a two-part harmony of nasal, staccato vocals that go "bup" or "bawmp". The Rare Potbelly's two smaller heads frequently take solo lines, riffing on the larger head's steady line. Breeding Similar to the Rare Mammott, the Rare Potbelly (when available) may result from a combination of any two triple-element monsters who both share the Plant element. These include: * Pummel * Clamble * Bowgart * Spunge * Thumpies * Reedling (Try to avoid using Bowgart and Clamble together on Plant Island, as this is also the combination for a Shugabush.) In addition, it may be possible to produce one on Shugabush Island by breeding a regular Potbelly with a Shugabush. However, it's probably easier to teleport one from a different island after feeding it up to Level 15, since "failed" breeding attempts on Shugabush Island are likely to lead to either a Shugabush or a Shugabass, which take a long time to get through the Breeder and Nursery. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all single element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Potbelly.png|link=Potbelly Noggin.png|link=Noggin Toe Jammer.png|link=Toe Jammer Mammott.png|link=Mammott Tweedle.png|link=Tweedle Entbrat.png|link=Entbrat Quarrister.png|link=Quarrister Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Potbelly *Noggin *Toe Jammer *Mammott See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Special Occasions Christmas Just as the Rare Potbelly's common cousin dresses up, the Rare Potbelly also wears a Santa hat on the top head. Its terracotta pot becomes the same as it would for the common Potbelly. The only other major difference is just the added red leaves, which appear as the common Potbelly's leaves. Notes * The Rare Potbelly is the second single element rare in the game. * The Rare Potbelly was hinted in the start screen rather than in the news. * The third head of the Rare Potbelly sings along with the other small head. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Plant Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands